We're MovingTO KONAHA!
by Ovan21
Summary: This is ironically from my Ovan21 Quizilla profile its an OC I made with a friends help and her journey into Konaha paring will surprise you um this along with my other stores I allow constructive criticisms as long as its nice oh and I don't own tsubasa


Name: Mizuki (means beautiful moon) A. Flowright (to those of u who know what tsubasa is you can see were I'm going with this)

Nickname: Zuki (by her father only) Mizu (by her mother only)

Age:13

Hair: Pale blond like her mother's hair

Eyes: Sapphire Blue like her father's eyes

Family: Dad (Fye D. Flowright) Mom (Chi A. Flowright) (yes I went down that road to those of u who are mad get over it its my story)

Past: Mizuki was abandoned at age 2 in front of a well known doctor's house after nobody came to retrieve the baby the doctor and his wife adopted her surprisingly she had characteristics like her eyes and hair that made her look like she was their real daughter,Mizuki picked up her fathers ability to smile even when sad which for her was all the time because she was picked on for being abandoned when she was little but that all changed her sophomore year of high school when she met her best friends Wynn Tempest,Dharc Gellion, and Kaoru Blaze and his twin sister Hiita it was only then did Mizuki actuality smile

Personality: Mizuki is spunky and strong in mind and body she can be tomboyish but also a little girl depending on what kind of mood she's in to her friends and family she is very sweet but to others and a small amount of the time her father she is cold as ice she if very shy around people she doesn't know but is very outgoing

Likes:Drawing, Singing,Whistling,Her friends and family, doing things right,Spicy food, and A good prank

Dislikes: Jerks,Perverts,Seeing people hurt,When her father calls her Zuki in front of other people,and People who think they've had a rough life and take it out on others

"Hey Mizuki?!"

I turned and saw a girl with bright green hair and bright green eyes running to catch up with me I stopped and waited for her and when she caught up she started panting heavily then she looked up at me

"How do can you just walk like that I could have collapsed back there and you never know about it"

"You were fine" I said avoiding her death glare

"No I wasn't I was almost having a heart attack"

"Well maybe if you didn't try to put on weight with junk food eat healthy and got some excersize you wouldn't need to pause every time you run Wynn" I laughed poking her in the tummy she smiled at me and we began walking back to my home talking about the coming up dance and who we wanted to take Wynn was my best friend we were tighter then sisters we had only met 3 weeks after school began and she was the first real friend I had it was my sophomore year and now that I had Wynn for a friend every thing was better, We walked up the steps and into my house and we almost knocked over my dad who was carrying some boxes

"Welcome home Zuki could you give me a hand with theses boxes?"

"Daaaaaad" I groaned I hated it when he called me Zuki in front of people especially my friends he looked out from the side of the boxes and saw me and a giggling Wynn

"And hello to you Y-chan" now it was my turn to giggle when Wynn stopped it sounded like my dad asked a question a question

"Um hello Mr. Flowright how are you?"

"Fine thank you but Mizuki could you please take these outside for me then see if your mother needs help in the kitchen?"

"Um sure" I took the boxes and brought them outside and put them down next to some other boxes that I didn't see until I put the boxes down I went back inside and walked into the kitchen were I saw my mom putting silverware into a small box "Hi mama what chya doin?" I asked grabbing two apples and handed one to Wynn

"Hello Mizu I'm just putting silverware into this box" she turned and smiled just like my dad they always wore a smile even when sad I picked up on it when I was young and for a time used it to hide how sad I was but Wynn saw right through it and soon I didn't have to have a fake smile "Oh hello Y-chan how are you?"

"Fine thank you Mrs. Flowright....is something the matter you don't seem happy?"

I was in shock that Wynn asked my mom that question she was always happy but then I saw the smile fade from her face and she looked at the spoon she was holding

"Mom whats wrong?" I asked I knowing that whatever the answer was I wouldn't like it

"Honey this isn't easy to say but your father got a job request and we have to move" I looked at my mom and heard Wynn drop her apple I felt tears burn my eyes then speak of the devil my dad walks in to the room

"Geez you three keep it down the whole block can hear you" he said walking over and kissed mom I was so mad at him I shouted something I never wanted to shout in my life

"I HATE YOU" before anyone could say anything I ran out of the kitchen

Fey's -pov-

My ears were still ringing from what I just heard then I heard Mizuki slam her door shut I looked at Wynn who was still in shock and said she could go home and that she could stop by before we left tomorrow she nodded and slowly left the house I sighed and looked back at Chi who was back to putting silverware into a box

"I screwed up didn't I?" I asked

"What makes you think that dear but the question isn't if you screwed up its how badly you screwed up"

"What could I do Chi they needed an answer that vary second and I just said yes"

"I know I was there remember but you still could have asked me to go get her and ask her if this came up a year ago when she didn't have friends it could have been different"

I let out a sigh and wrapped my arms around Chi she smiled and kissed me softly on the cheek her way of comforting me and nine tines out of ten it worked like it was now I smiled and thought about what I was going to do about Mizuki

Mizuki -pov-

I slammed the door closed and fell on my bed crying a year ago I would have been jumping up and down in the kitchen happy we were moving but now I have friends and a best friend I didn't want to leave all that and after what I said to my dad I just wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there forever I cried into my pillow for god knows how long until I heard a knock on my window I looked up and saw my other best friend Dharc holding himself on the window ledge I got up and opened the window and he jumped in and gave me a hug Dharc was the leader of our group and was the only real orphan among us he said that its what made him a good fighter,I looked into his dark violet eyes and got lost trying to find his pupils then he let go of me and began to talk

"You weren't planing to leave without pulling one more job with us are you"

before I could speak he picked me up bridal style I felt my face grow warm and remembered the first time I met him I was havening lunch with Wynn and two boys took my lunch I tried to get it back but one just shoved me to the ground I felt tears begin to sting my eyes I tried to hide them but I couldn't and I began to cry everyone was laughing at me except Wynn then I heard a voice speak and everyone was silent"Pathetic you have to resort to grade school bullying in order to feel better thats pathetic" I felt my self being pulled into something nice and warm I opened my eyes and saw a boy with deep violet eyes and black hair wearing a brown leather jacket a black shirt blue jeans and black sneakers holding me close to his chest then he whispered in my ear so only I could hear"Let it all out" and I did no one laughed except the two boys but he just kicked them and caught my lunch then he led me back to my table and introduced him self as Dharc Gellion I smiled and introduced my self and thats how we became friends

"Mizuki it wasn't that far a fall" said Dharc interrupting my thoughts and I heard a pair of voices starting to rhyme in harmony

"Mizuki and Dharc sitting in a tree till a quarter pas three were every one could see them K-I-S-S-I-N-G" I looked over and saw my fiery red headed green eyed friends Karou and his twin sister Hiita I won their friend ship in a game of guess which is Hiita a game they played to see if anyone could really tell the difference Dharc always won I only won once and they were shocked but they said they would be my friends if I was right and they stayed true to their word

"Where is Wynn?"

"She refused to join us tonight"

I felt my heart break in two she was my BFF and she wasn't going to be with me on my last night it was upsetting but I forced back the tears and smiled we left my back yard and snuck over to the general store and slipped in the back and quickly grabbed some sodas some chips some cookies and candy and ran out to our hang out on top of the hill in the park

"Alright settle down tonight we are here to say a painful goodbye to our friend Mizuki" said Dharc tapping his bottle" but before she goes I say that the gifts are in order and to wrap it up we do what we always do star gaze till the hint of dawn"

"Yea" we all shouted then Karou sat next to me and pulled something out of his pocket and put it around my neck it was his favored neckless his fire ball neckless that always looked like a burning fire then he kissed me on the cheek Hiita was next and she gave me he favored book _Elements of the world _it was her most prized object and refused to take it back till I read it front to back in and out and knew every thing from it knowing we may never see each other again then came Dharc's gift he gave me his leather jacket a violet neckless a book I never heard of and to top it off I received my first kiss right their under the star lit sky I blushed like mad then like we said we would we star gazed until the first light of dawn I layed close th Dharc and didn't want the night to end but it did and we went our sepret ways,I walked in the front door and saw my parents staring at me I was about to explain when my dad stopped me

"We understand why don't you get ready to leave we'll deal with you sneaking out later" my dad said I smiled and hugged him and ran up the stairs I took one last look at my room and sighed then I grabbed my bag and went out side my father was drawing a syomble on the ground and ushered me in the center when he finished it began to glow bright green and we began to sink into the ground then I heard a shout

"Mizuki!" I looked and saw Wynn standing right there I ran over to her and we hugged then she handed me something it was a bright green bracelet with half a gold leaf on it she pulled down her sleeve and showed me the other half I hugged her once more and told her I'd return home one day to visit

"PROMISE?!" she shouted

"PROMISE" I shouted back then she faded from my view and I felt my self drifting through blackness


End file.
